warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ubersreik
}} Übersreik is a free town of medium size, situated a little below the Grey Mountains , where the Bögenhafen-Dunkelburg road crosses the River Teufel. Overview Ubersreik is one of the most important trade centers in Reikland. It sits astride and important bridge on the road from from Bögenhafen to Dunkelburg. Trade flows along the road as well as downriver to Auerswald, Grünburg, Kemperbad, and Altdorf. In addition, because it is located near Grey Lady Pass, Ubersreik is the ideal location for merchants travelling over the Grey Mountains to move their wares from the river to overland transportation, and vice versa. In the mountains to the south-west of the town sits the infamous Castle Drachenfels, and to the south-east is the small dwarf hold of Karak Azgaraz. Because of its location, Ubersreik has a strong dwarfen influence. The Town Council includes representatives of the local Dwarf clans, as a way to ameliorate any disputes over mining rights, the only municipal council in Reikland to do so. Dwarf influence is also seen in the town's architecture. Ubersreik Nobility The town of Ubersreik is ancient indeed, its roots stretching back through the ages to the time of Sigmar himself. Occupying a position vital in terms of the defence of the region and trade along the River Teufel, Ubersreik is an important town and much has been invested in its defences over the centuries. Currently, a council of guildmasters rules the town as the von Jungfreud family was stripped of its titles some time ago. However, the town and its surrounding region have long been the focus of the activities and ambitions of several noble lines that clamour there despite Ubersreik's status as a "freetown" and therefore not subject to the rule of any noble house. Recently, rumours have circulated regarding the future of the town's status. Some even say that the Emperor is considering revoking its freetown status and ever-wilder theories appear each month. Ubersreik has become a hotbed of intrigue, towards which all manner of power-hungry individuals have been drawn. Nobles of every rank are circling, eager to fill the vacuum should the town council be stripped of its powers and a new liege lord appointed. Some travel to the Imperial Court in Altdorf, keen to press their point and curry favour with the Emperor. Others flock to Ubersreik itself, hoping to be in the thick of it when the inevitable shift in power occurs and to seize that power with both hands. What follows is a brief description of some of the major noble figures active in and around Ubersreik, and the balance of power between them. *Karl-Franz -- Emperor, Elector Count of Reikland and Prince of Altdorf *Viktor von Walfen -- Archduke of the Upper Teufel *Graf Sigismund von Jungfreud -- Pfalzgraf of Black Rock *Count-Palantine Gregor Schadelfaust -- Defender of the Widow's Vale *Graf Wilhelm von Saponatheim -- Lord of Bögenhafen *Heinrich von Bruner -- Baron of Graustadt, Magistrate of Ubersreik *Ludmilla von Bruner -- Baroness of Graustadt *Graf Steirlich von Bruner -- Steward of Grauwerk *Graf Tobias Aschaffenberg -- Marquis of Grey Lady Pass *Lord Rickard Aschaffenberg -- Steward of Grunewald Lodge *Rannalt Trocheim -- Steward of Graustadt History The town of Ubersreik had existed since even before the founding of the Empire, its earliest records reckon it an Unberogen settlement that was ravaged by Teutogen raiders led by King Artur. Over the centuries, Ubersreik has gone through many changes since its origins as a humble village. Some were minor, others more significant. New districts and businesses have grown and prospered, while just as many have failed. Ubersreik has historically been controlled by the Von Jungfreud family. However, two years ago , a dispute between Graf Sigismund and the Crown lead to Ubersreik's incorporation as a freistadt. The tensions began when the Emperor suspected that von Jungfreud intended to take over the Hahnbrandt silver mine, outside of the town of Auerswald. The Emperor sent an Imperial Judge to the town, who levied punitive taxes on vessels navigating the River Teufel. This had a serious impact on the economy of Ubersreik, and Graf von Jungfreud retaliated by raising an army and issuing threats against Auerswald. Skirmishes between the two towns broke out, and it was thought that civil war was inevitable. Fortunately, a last minute deal brokered by the Emperor and the Ubersreik town council led to the incorporation of the town as a freistadt and averted the tensions. However, rumours have recently appeared stating that the town's status may soon be revoked. Some whisper that Ubersreik will be annexed into the town of Grunburg. Others say that it will come under the rulership of the von Saponatheim family of Bögenhafen. Still others say that Karl Franz himself plans to revoke Ubersreik's status. Another recent development in Ubersreik involves the fortunes of two local noble houses. The discovery of a chaos cult involving a member of the von Bruner family has lead to the disgrace of that house. Although the dirty work was done by a group of anonymous adventurers, the bulk of the credit has gone to Lord Rickard Aschaffenburg. Aschaffenburg has been able to capitalize on his pious image, and his family's fotunes have risen. Military Ubersreik is located strategically at the base of Grey Lady Pass, and is thus expected to protect the Empire from any threats coming from that pass. Because Ubersreik has often faced threats from greenskin and beastmen, the guilds always are ready to ensure the town is well-defended – they would not profit if the town were razed. Ubersreik's garrison is lead by Captain Erwin Blucher. It consists of twelve units of Halberdiers, eight units of Crossbowmen, numerous artillery pieces, and three engineer units to fire and maintain them. In addition, most able-bodied townsfolk have received basic military training. There is also a small Reiksguard chapter house in Ubersreik. While the Reiksguard are not under the command of Captain Blucher, they would aid in the defence of Ubersreik if necessary. The leader of the Reiksguard is Field Marshal Antonin Sieber, who is also Captain Blucher's military advisor. Locations Magnus's Tower Ubersreik's garrison is based in Magnus's Tower. This small castle, which is rumoured to have been commissioned by Magnus the Pious, includes barracks, stables, an armoury, a smithy, and a parade ground, as well as the tower itself. At five stories tall, it is the tallest building in the town. At the top of the tower is a six foot long horn, said to have been cut from a daemon during the Great War Against Chaos. It is so large that it cannot be operated by human breath. Instead, bellows have been built to sound the horn in case of attack. Black Rock Located just outside and connected to the town's stout defensive walls is the fortress of Black Rock, the current seat of the von Jungfreud family. Temple of Sigmar The Temple of Sigmar in Ubersreik was rebuilt during the reign of Magnus the Pious. It now is the largest temple in the town, with a grand pillared facade and a sanctuary large enough for three hundred worshippers. The high priest of Ubersreik is one Gunther Emming. Bridge The bridge over the River Teufel located at Ubersreik is considered to be one of the most impressive feats of engineering in the Reikland. The spectacular span was built by Dwarfs during Magnus the Pious' reign. It is one of Ubersreik's most valuable assets, as it lies along the trade road connecting Dunkelburg and Nuln to Bögenhafen. Map Legend Maps for Ubersreik vary greatly, based on a combination of factors: the skill of the cartographer, his vantage, the period during which the map was commissioned, and of course who commissioned the map in the first place. The map here, while slightly dated, remains one of the more reliable and detailed maps for a large portion of Ubersreik. # Bridge # Customs House # Red Moon Inn # Rugger's Boarding House # Boatmen's Guild # The Docker's Arms # Guild of Boatbuilders # Temple of Ranald # Butchers' Guild # Metalworkers' Guild # Carpenters' Guild # Axe and Hammer Inn # Borgun's Brewery # Market Square # Town Hall # Temple of Sigmar # Temple of Verena # Temple of Shallya # The Physicians' Guild # Merchants' Guild # The Waterfall # Magnus' Tower (Ubersreik Garrison) # Watch Barrack Stations (multiple locations) # The Emperor's Rest Hostel # Morr's Field # Baron Manfred's Mansion # Aschaffenberg Mansion # Von Bruner Mansion # The North River Tower # Madame Beaumarteau's Costume Shoppe # The Bridge House # Fenstermarcher Manor # Karstadt Townhouse Gallery File:Ubersreik_Nobility.png Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Sigmar's Heirs '' ** : pg. 83 ** : pg. 84 * : ''Warhammer Fantasy RPG 3rd ED -- Lure of Power ** : pg. 46 ** : pg. 10 * : Putting the Uber in Ubersreik * : Have we seen him somewhere before? * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 4th ED -- Core Rulebook ** : pg. 282 ** : pg. 283 es:Übersreik Category:Reikland Township Category:Ubersreik Category:U